My Review on Joe Moraliste Endgame
Swayamplays here. oh boy. This is gonna be a hard one to review. Oh and SPOILERS ARE AHEAD Lets start at the begining. I liked the first fight with Moder but it didnt really make much sense to me. Also the fact that Pallete and Joe were married and Nate and Ruby were married was a shock to me. Now dont get me worng, Moder is good characther but what really was wasted was that Moder has the gauntlet and didnt use it until the end of the battle but when Joe uses it he becomes like a god or something. Anyways time for some good stuff. Infi-Nate feels threatning in this story unlike Dimenstional Traveler. Then they get the gauntlet and do some boring talking stuff explaining Infinity Poll. Then they go into this dimension and meet one of the best characthers ever. Swasimcool. Anyways they do more boring stuff and then they learn about a prohecy and stuff. They get a staff that would destroy Infi-Nate. But they learn they need 2 more staffs. So first they go to this island to retirieve the second staff. Then we get Mr Purse and the Secondary Team vs Infi-Nate and this new characther known as PollerNate91. The secondary Team actually defeats the two which was suprising. This battle was pretty good and the best part yet. We even get Francis. Now this is where the plot gets really bad. Then we get the introduction of Neptune. and eh, this charcther was ok but not really needed. Then randomly there's an explsion that sets them apart. Now we get 2 parts where one is good and one is bad. The first part is where Nate and his firends locate the second staff. Now this was a good fight. Nate vs Riley was amazing. Of course Nate wins and Riley gives him the second staff which gives Nate some powers. Then we get the not so great part where a new villain known as Tom the Destroyer came in. He was a good concept but wasnt needed either. Anyways this is probably where they should get the third staff. wrong. Instead we get a chapter devoted to them fighting off Tom the Destroyer. Are you kidding me? Then we get the third staff and we get the characther known as Arica Jade. We find out that Infi-Nate alkready got the third staff and was planning to create a Poller Army. Nate teleports the Narwhales and Secondary Team to the base. This is where the best part comes in. An epic battle begins. Now the only thing I dont like about this is Tom the Destroyer. He litterally gets defeated 3 times and still comes back. Anyways we got the death of Charlie The Dog Man and 10/10 which were emotional. Then we got the batte between and Infi-Nate and Joe which was great. Then we got Gollum's death which was very emotional as well. The actual final batte between Infi-Nate and Joe was great. This was a good way to end the series. Rating - 8.5/10 Category:Rankings Category:Opinions